sick days
by dezel
Summary: Mihai is sick and Amelia tries to be a good girlfriend.


_For my friend on Tumblr for suggesting this odd pair._

–

"Mihai?" Amelia calls out as she slips into the apartment, and looks around. "Hey, dude. Where are ya?" A loud whine comes from down the hall, and she follows it. Mihai had called er earlier, sounding in distress, causing Amelia to panic and leave class early to check up on him. She had rushed over as quickly as he possibly could. She slips into the dark bedroom. "Hey. You okay, man?"

There's a little whine. "I don't feel good."

Amelia kneels onto the bed and presses her cool hand against Mihai's warm forehead. "Yeah. You have a fever? You want anything?"

"This to go away."

"You'll just hafta sleep it off."

Mihai groans. "Stay with me."

There's a pause and Amelia sighs. "Okay. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"I'll go make you some soup." Before Mihai could protest or drag her into bed, something Amelia is trying to avoid, she swiftly leaves the room. Even in the kitchen, Amelia can hear Mihai sneezing and sniffling. There's an occasional ragged cough, and Amelia feels some pity towards him. She knows that when Mihai is sick, he's _sick_ and it can take him quite some time for him to recover.

She returns with a bowl of hot soup and a glass of water not too long after she's left. Mihai sits up in bed and gratefully accepts the bowl. "Thanks, 'Mia."

"No prob. Anything for you."

"So cuddle with me."

"No." Mihai pouts and she pecks him on the cheek. "You eat that, and get some sleep, I'll check up on you in a little bit."

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine." Mihai is also like a child when he's sick, and Amelia rolls her eyes.

–

It's later in the day when Amelia gets the chance to go check on her boyfriend. Quietly, she slips in through the door and shuts it behind her. After she slips off her shoes, she heads down the hallway and pokes her head in. Mihai is sleeping fitfully, but at least he's asleep with most of his blankets tossed to the floor and his cat snuggled at his neck. On his nightstand is an empty bowl and cup.

She steps in, the floor creaks and she pauses. The very last thing she wants is to be pulled into bed with him to cuddle. She can't risk getting sick when she's got an important test coming up soon. The cat wakes up and watches her with intense amber eyes.

"Hey Dănilă." The cat meows and Mihai stirs. He coughs a little, groans and rolls over, disturbing the cat from his relaxeed state. The cat jumps down and rubs himself against Amelia, meowing again. "Shhh." Amelia picks up the bowl and cup and does her best to walk out of the bedroom, with a cat darting in between her legs.

Walking into the kitchen, Amelia sets the dishes down in the sink and turns on the faucet, deciding to do what little there is to do while he's sick. Mihai can wake up to a nice surprise of his chores being done, since he can easily forget to take care of things when he gets into his homework or other things. Once finished with the dishes, Amelia reaches down to pet his purring and fluffy brown cat. "You're weird."

Dănilă meows again, as though he understood her.

Amelia goes to one of the cupboards, deciding that she'll make cookies for when he gets better and mostly so she can snack on some cookie dough. Pulling out a large bowl, she sets it on the counter and grabs the remainder of the ingredients. She starts to put them together when arms wrap around her waist, and she half jumps.

"Oh hey."

Mihai buries his face in her neck. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

"I think you're fine."

Mihai huffs. "What are you doing?"

"Making cookie dough." She replies as she cracks open a few eggs. "For when you're feeling better." His face lights up, and he pecks her cheek.

"You're such a great girlfriend."

"I know."

Mihai pulls away from her, and heads to one of the cupboards, opens it and pulls out a glass. "I'm gonna get some water, and then take a bath."

"That sounds good to me. And then get some more rest, you need it."

After Mihai's bath, Amelia had already finished making the cookie dough and is snacking on it. He stumbles out, a little red from the bathwater and he peeks into the kitchen. "I want some."

"Not until you're feeling better."

"Please?"

"No."

Mihai grumbles to himself as he walks back up to her and pulls her into a hug, burying his face into her hair. He draws in a deep breath, taking in her rose scented shampoo. "How about we make some popcorn and watch a movie? I don't feel like sleeping yet."

"No cuddling."

"Mhm." He draws back, and wrinkles his nose. He can feel a sneeze coming on and tries to cover his mouth in time but fails. He sneezes into the cookie dough by accident. He sniffles. "Sorry."

"You know. You can have it." Feeling both guilty and a little victorious, Mihai grabs the bowl of cookie dough and gives her a kiss on the lips. "But if you puke, it's your fault."

"Of course."

"And I'll be mad if you get me sick."

"I know." He kisses her again. "You can suffer with me."

After Amelia makes popcorn, they sit down with a both the popcorn and cookie dough, and turn on some horror movie. Of course, Mihai didn't seem affected yet, Amelia clings to him. They both fall asleep after the movie.

And just as Amelia had predicted, she ended up sick with him.

"I hate you." She gripes.

"I love you." Comes the amused reply. "Since you're suffering with me."


End file.
